


Luke and Alex try out a bit of drag

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [148]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex try out a bit of drag

  
**players only. backdated to spring 2014, in London, shortly after[the boys visited a fertility clinic in Sweden](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/3344.html).**

Being back in London and living in Luke's flat feels awesome. Everything seems different since the last time Alex stayed here: not only are he and Luke married now, but he's gone proudly public with their relationship, and it's been a stunning liberation for him. He has to travel back and forth to Los Angeles a bit for _Tarzan_ pre-production, sure, but most of the time he's relaxing, catching his breath after wrapping the final season of _True Blood_ , and enjoying the hell out of his husband. And Luke's apartment.

Especially that rainforest shower.

His plans for tonight are very special; he and Luke rarely have what he considers a serious disagreement, and so the few times they have done stand out in Alex's memory. Tonight, he intends to rectify one of those dumbass arguments as best he can. "Luke?" he calls, poking his head around the doorframe. "The limo's here."

"Coming," Luke responds, straightening the knot in his tie and giving his reflection one last check. He wants his husband to be proud to have him on his arm, especially at Citadel where there's eye-candy galore, much of it naked.

"Damn, look at you," Alex says, holding out his hands to his husband and taking a good moment to look Luke over from top to toe. "Very fine. Can I carry a weapon on Citadel premises, d'you think?" he asks Luke with a grin. "Because I think I need to start packing a sword so I can beat back all your admirers."

Grinning in return, Luke laughs. "Thank you, but what about your admirers? Have you looked at yourself?" His husband, the Viking god.

"Eh," Alex shrugs off the whole notion, "looking at myself is boring." He pushes the elevator button for the first floor while Luke locks up the flat, then takes his lover's hand in his when they step inside the lift. "Are you going to dance with me tonight?"

"Maybe..." Luke teases but he leans in for a kiss, his smile answering more definitively.

"Oh. _Maybe_ , huh?" Alex asks, keeping his husband close. "Or maybe you're going to be a complete flirt and make me work for it?"

Luke laughs. "That sounds about right."

"You little tease," Alex says, his lips curving into a smile. The lift doors slide open and he links his finger's with Luke's as they stroll out of the building to the waiting limousine. The uniformed driver shuts the door behind them, and Alex relaxes back against the rich leather seat.

"At least I'm _your_ little tease," Luke says with an answering smile when they're settled, the car moving.

"Damn right you are." Alex's eyes glint in the night city lights. "And I know you'll make sure everyone in the whole place knows it." It's a big change from how Alex used to so-called cope with Luke drawing so much attention for his looks and charm. The old Alex felt a burning need to get in people's faces and tell them to get the fuck away from his boy. This _new_ Alex, though... He's trying, anyway. Trying to relax and trust that Luke's got it covered.

"Of course I will," Luke says, linking their fingers. "Although if the fact I only have eyes for you doesn't register, they'd have to be pretty stupid."

"Hmm." Alex says nothing further on the matter, but he's thinking that tonight might be a bit different; yeah, tonight Luke's going to be drawing a whole different kind of attention than usual. "Are you happy to be back in London, in your own place?"

"As opposed to on location?" Luke asks, because anywhere he's with Alex he's happy.

"Nah, I mean like how this has been _your_ apartment, your home, for years. Before me. Are you slipping back into old comforts?" Alex takes Luke's hand and licks at his fingertips while watching for his boy's response.

Of course Luke's not sure how he's meant to respond with Alex doing _that_. God. "Um. Yeah, it's nice. Even nicer having you there. I prefer London to Los Angeles and I love my shower and kitchen here. It's small, the kitchen I mean," his cock kicking up as Alex continues, "but I like it."

"Yeah, and I fucking love your shower." Alex grins and nibbles on Luke's fingertips. "Plus, I've got some really happy memories of your place." The very very first few days of their relationship. Standing in Luke's shower back in late 2011, there was no possible thought in Alex's mind that the two of them might ever end up like this.

"Like finding my secret porn stash?" Luke teases, blushing a little at the memory.

"Yeah, that one's a _very_ happy memory," Alex agrees with a laugh and another nip. "Do you think you could have imagined this life, back when you were that guy? How different everything is now?"

Luke shakes his head. "I never expected any of this," he says softly, a little more seriously. "I hoped I'd meet someone, maybe someone who was okay with the kink and occasionally tying me up and giving me an order or two but I never thought I have a sir or a husband or be planning a family. Or that I'd be so in love with the someone I found," he adds, smiling at Alex. "I think I was truly prepared to settle. Just be happy with work and my life and make do."

Alex's eyes burn as he watches Luke. Then he tangles his fingers in his lover's hair and drags him in for a kiss, hot and deep. They're near to pulling into Citadel's underground parking garage, but he's not going to hold himself back from touching his boy when he doesn't need to.

Luke moans into the kiss, pressing as close as he can. "What about you?" he asks when they finally part. "I assume you thought you'd be married at some point, kids, but I bet you never guessed it would be with a man."

"I... didn't, really," Alex answers, uninformative as can be. "I mean, I thought there was a chance I'd get married, but I thought it wasn't likely. Because it was never important to me, that idea. And kids?" He sucks briefly on Luke's bottom lip. "No, never. Not me. But you're right that I never expected to commit myself to a man. The idea never once occurred to me that I'd ever have anything more than a fling with a guy."

"And then I came along," Luke says, rather pleased with himself - and why shouldn't he be? They've both changed each other's entire lives for the better and all because he had the guts to approach Alex that night in the club.

"Then you came along, and turned my whole world upside-down," Alex agrees with a smile. Their driver opens the door and they step through an opulent entrance into a wide marbled foyer. Alex nods at the concierge and gives the woman his name for the reservation log, then he shoots his cuffs, tiny Welsh dragon cuff-links twinkling in the light. "It's good? You said the suit's okay?" he asks his husband, checking for some last-minute reassurance.

"You look gorgeous," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "Like always, but yes, the suit fits you particularly well."

"Good. You, however," Alex replies, a mischievous smirk creeping onto his face as he runs his finger beneath the collar of Luke's dress shirt. "I've got something else in mind for you."

"The salon is ready for you now, Mr. Evans," the woman at the desk tells him, all smiles, and Alex just keeps watching his boy's face. Watching for his reaction.

Luke just stands there with eyes wide, staring at them both for a long moment. "Salon?"

Alex slips his hands into his trouser pockets, his expression betraying nothing. "I'll see you when you're ready. Go."

Luke's more than a little freaked out but he simply nods and murmurs, "Yes, sir." Remembering the last time he was 'prepared' for Alex.

Smirking a little, Alex keeps watching as Luke turns and is led away by the stylist. Then sets out to go grab a stool in the bar, figuring he's got a good hour to wait.

"I'm Soraya," the stylist says, leading Luke down the hall to one of the spa rooms. "Do you want to see your new clothes first, or do you want me to dive right into getting you ready?"

"Maybe the clothes," Luke decides, adding with a small laugh, "since I don't have any idea what's going on."

"All right." She gives him that sunny smile again and opens up a carved wardrobe. "Yours," she declares, presenting an elegant black cocktail dress, patterned lace over a solid sheath. "The lines here will accentuate your waist, and the lace over the bodice and shoulders keeps the impact from being dependent on cleavage."

Luke breath catches at the sight of the dress. God. Trust Alex to try and fix the one sexual disconnect they've had in their entire relationship. He has the best sir - and husband - ever. "It's beautiful," he says softly.

"You like it?" She nearly bounces with excitement; this is going to be so fucking _hot_. "Your sir wants me to shave your face and style your hair back, and of course you have stockings, and--" She looks at Luke in question. "You've got experience walking in high heels, right?"

"Not in a very long time," Luke says with a slight wince, "but I think I can manage. I'm fairly graceful for a bloke my size."

"Don't worry, your sir was very kind to you," Soraya teases, holding up a pair of strappy black heels with eye-catching silver soles. "He stayed away from platforms, and these heels are barely three inches high."

Luke grins, shaking his head. "Barely, she says."

She laughs. "Sit down," she invites, gesturing to a cushy spa chair. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Luke removes his jacket and tie and sets them aside, knowing Citadel will see they get back to him later. He unbuttons his shirt, folding the collar under, and takes a seat in the chair. It's been a long time since he's done this and he can only hope it turns out well, that it's something Alex likes and doesn't totally turn him off.

Soraya keeps up a stream of cheerful chatter as she rids him of shoes and socks, then glosses the nails on both hands and feet with clear lacquer. She shaves his face close, and gives her work a critical eye. "Perfect. We're talking baby's bum," she assures him, then picks up a spray bottle of water and goes to work on his hair.

"Do you do this often?" Luke asks, watching her work in the mirror. "Make up men?"

"Oh god, yeah. Around here? Yeah." She shrugs to indicate their surroundings, and giggles. "I do some full Hedwig-style treatments sometimes, with the elaborate eye make-up and all," she explains as she does her magic, working with the natural wave of his thick hair to give the illusion of an even longer fuller style, pinned in an updo. "But I also have a lot of male clients come in who are worried about their skin. They want a very subtle do, so that the flaws are concealed but no one looks at them and thinks they're wearing cosmetics." Hair done, and she begins collecting her tools for the next task.

Luke nods. "I'm used to makeup and I use a fair amount of product," he says, "but it's been years since I've done the whole skirt and heels thing with 'actual' makeup."

"I think you can take a wee bit of rehearsal time if you need it," she replies, smoothing cream onto his face. "Your sir said to go light: just basic eyes but heavy on the mascara, faint rouge, all that."

"Sounds good to me," Luke says, nodding, confessing softly, because he doesn't really think it's betraying any confidence, "He wasn't really into the idea of this the first time I mentioned it, so this is a huge surprise."

She smiles and blends foundation colours over his cheekbone. "Sometimes people aren't sure what they want. And sometimes they surprise themselves when they start to want something new." Giving Luke a wink, she adds, "Maybe you did that for him."

"I hope so," Luke says, more than a little nervous. "I'd hate for him to be turned-off or disgusted by it." _By me_. Although he doesn't really think Alex could feel that way but any negative reaction... he knows he'd have a hard time handling it.

"Excuse me?" Soraya steps back and looks at him indignantly, as if Luke's words struck at her very core with an implied insult to her work; really, though, she hears that underlying tinge of self-doubt in Luke's voice, and she simply won't have it. "Oh, no no no. That won't be happening. Because you, sweetling," she gestures at him, "are incredibly hot. And when you and I are done here? You are going to be so fierce and gorgeous that any man - Dom or Master or I don't care what - should be falling to his knees at your feet."

Luke blushes, ducking his head a little. "Okay, thank you," he says, surprised to find that he needed such a pep talk. He's usually so confident.

"You can thank me later when you're having the best shag of your entire life," she teases, brandishing a pot of gel eyeliner. "Scream my name out when you come." A few last details, her touch light and practiced on his skin, and then she turns him to face a mirror. "And?"

"Wow." Luke stares at his reflection. "You are really skilled," he says, turning his head this way and that, seriously impressed with what Soraya's done. "I was worried I might end up looking sort of drag queen-ish, but this is gorgeous." If he does say so himself.

"Indeed it is." If there's a trace of smugness in her voice, well, she's earned it. She meets Luke's eyes in the mirror and smiles at his reflection. "Moving on. When did you last wear silk stockings?"

"Real silk stockings?" Luke grins. "Never. We always made due with nylons or went bare."

"Well, your sir doesn't want your legs waxed or shaved," she explains, offering him a hand up and then turning away to the wardrobe. When she turns back to face him she has two lengths of sheer black silk draped across her palms, the material seeming lighter than air. "Let me know if you need help with these."

Luke nods. "Do you want me to change right here or is there somewhere...?"

"Right through here is a dressing room," she says, taking his new frock and shoes and leading the way through a pair of swinging French doors. She hangs the gown on a hook by a large three-sided mirror. "I'll be just back over in the salon space. Give a shout if you need anything."

Left alone, Luke undresses the rest of the way and reaches for the underwear clipped to the back of the hanger. It's black lace, a prettied-up jockstrap sort of thing and Luke's glad Alex didn't decide to have him bound. It's not the most comfortable underwear he's ever worn but he tends to go commando when he's not wearing a suit so it could be that too. The stockings are next, the sight of the bands against his thighs eliciting a soft moan. He takes a minute to look at himself in the mirror, run his hands over his chest and stomach, his cock throbbing. Damn. The last thing he needs - at least yet - is a hard-on. He pulls the dress on and pokes his head out. "Can you do me up?"

"Sure, sweetling." Soraya steps up behind him, grateful for her own four-inch pumps, without which she wouldn't be able to pull his zipper all the way up. "May I strap your shoes for you, Mr. Evans?"

Luke nods. "Please."

She gestures towards the fainting couch and kneels by his feet. The shoes are a flirty mix of black leather and ribbon, finally tying just above the ankle. A three-inch silver heel, drawing the eye down to the silver sole. "One small step," Soraya teases, getting to her feet once more and offering Luke a hand up.

"Easy for you to say," Luke grins, rising unsteadily. "Shit. I'm going to break my neck." But a couple of tentative steps and he feels a bit more balanced.

"There and back," Soraya gestures at the far end of the room. "You're keeping your balance, don't worry about that. You already know you look completely stunning. Now _feel_ how phenomenally sexy you are. Let it show in your walk."

A few back and forths and Luke's finally able to do more than just walk. He's actually able to put a bit of a sway into things and that's when he really starts to feel confident. "Too much?" he asks Soraya, trusting her judgement better than his own.

She shakes her head. "Perfectly bloody gorgeous," she announces. "You'll knock him dead."

"Thank you. Am I meeting him in the bar?" Luke asks, checking his reflection once more, the dress smoothed down over his hips.

"Yes. Allow me the honour of escorting you." Soraya holds out her elbow to Luke, who now towers over her even more dramatically than before. They leave the spa and cross the elegant foyer, drawing eyes and approving whispers. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so," Luke says, drawing in a breath and slowly letting it out, his heart thumping a mile a minute.

She smiles as a young man pushes open the ballroom doors for them, and releases Luke like a falcon from her arm.

Alex has been waiting at the polished bar - forever, it fucking seems - making circles of condensation with his martini glass but barely drinking a sip. His stomach feels like it's been tied in knots. What if this doesn't work? What if he fucks it up all over again, only worse this time because they're both trying so hard? What if--? He glances aside at a movement by the doors, and his breath lodges like a lump of fear in his throat. He hardly even notices slipping from the stool and getting to his feet, but somehow he's standing up straight and holding out his hand to the most beautiful vision.

Luke takes Alex's hand, resisting the urge to bite at his lower lip. Not only is it a bad nervous habit but it would ruin Soraya's hard work. "Sir," he says softly, modulating his voice just enough that he doesn't sound out and out like a bloke. Still unsure of his lover's reaction.

"You... are truly breath-taking," Alex murmurs, and has to laugh a little at the truth of those words, how it only now feels like his heart is beginning to beat once more. He links his fingers with Luke's and draws his lover closer, the height difference between them negated by his lover's shoes when he leans in for a kiss.

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure at the kiss, the knot that was clenched tight in his chest finally unravelling. "I wasn't expecting this," he whispers. Not in his wildest dreams. Not since they talked that day. "Thank you."

"How do you feel?" Alex asks softly, letting his hands rest gently on Luke's hips, the warmth of his flesh intense even through silk and lace.

"Good. I was afraid I might break my neck with these heels," Luke says with a smile, "but they're actually easier to walk in than I thought."

"You look absolutely incredible," Alex tells him, still in that same dazed tone of voice. He knows he's in danger of repeating himself endlessly if he lets himself keep talking. "Do you think you can dance with me?"

Luke nods. "I can certainly try," he says, wishing he'd thought to have Soraya do him one more favour before she disappeared. "Can we get someone to take a picture of us first? While everything's still in place."

"Of course." Alex leans over the bar for a quick word with the man pouring drinks, and he nods and signals to another man. Keeping his arms around his lover's waist, Alex smiles into Luke's eyes. "This is what you used to do when you were fresh on the scene in the city? Truly?"

Luke laughs. "Yes, but I never looked this classy."

"You do look very... expensive," Alex agrees, letting his gaze trail down the long length of Luke's body with a smile. One of the professional Citadel photographers walks up and asks where they'd like to formally pose, but Alex forgoes that idea in favour of simply moving away from the distractions of the bar and into the visually quieter atmosphere of the dining room. He pauses by a large mosaic-tiled wall and takes Luke into his arms, one fingertip laid lightly on Luke's chin.

Once again Alex surprises Luke. He didn't think his husband would want pictures of this much less official ones. "Have I told you lately just how crazy I am about you?" he murmurs, as the photographer directs them into a few different casual poses.

"No." Alex grins and flickers his tongue over Luke's bottom lip. "If I grab your ass, will you slap me for being fresh?"

Luke laughs. "No. I'm more likely to ask if you want to see my underwear. It's really sexy."

"Yeah? I think first I need to recover from the shock that you're actually wearing underwear," Alex teases, and waves away the photographer after one last flash. He slowly slips his hands from Luke's shoulders to thighs, the lace gown a tactile treat beneath his palms. "Are you saying you don't want me to seduce you?" he asks softly, meeting Luke's eyes again. God, those blue eyes -- he could drown in their bottomless depths at any time, but emphasized the way they are now with eyeliner and thick dark mascara... _Fuck_.

Choking back a whimper, Luke nods. "You could do that," he whispers, unable to look away from his sir.

Alex smirks and presses a swift chaste kiss to Luke's mouth, then slips away into the crowd. He grabs an empty stool at the end of the curved bar, far enough away that it seems a vast social chasm to cross, but close enough that he can admire. And admire he does, taking a sip of his martini and then trailing his gaze slowly down the long long length of the stranger's body, down smooth silk stockings to strappy black high-heeled shoes, then back up to where the gown nips in at the waist, then the opaque lace bodice draws the viewer's eye to a face that is the stuff of dreams. He's enchanting, thick dark hair softly pulled back, gorgeous fathomless eyes that shine a deep midnight in this lighting. Alex beckons the bartender closer. "A glass of white wine for the beauty at the end of the bar."

When the bartender delivers the glass of white wine, Luke raises an eyebrow. He didn't really come here to be picked up. He simply wanted to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet dressed as he likes in his down time. But when the bartender points out his benefactor, it's a whole different story. God. He nods at the man and raises his glass in a silent toast, mouthing a thank you.

Alex angles his head in acknowledgement, but doesn't get to his feet. Instead he uses the exchange as license to simply observe for a few moments. The man - for there's no question, despite all the elegant lacy trappings, the lovely creature is most definitely male - is a delight to his eye. And seductive, in a way that suggests few are deemed worthy enough to be rewarded with innermost secrets. Picking up his martini glass, Alex sidles through the crowd around the bar. The three-piece suit he's wearing has felt like unwieldy armor all evening, but now he's glad he took care to dress, so that this gorgeous creature might give him a second look. "May I?" he asks, gesturing towards the empty stool.

"You may," Luke says with a small smile, inclining his head. It's not often a man looks even better close up.

Alex matches that smile, and their knees brush briefly as he takes his seat. "Allow me to keep you company while you wait for your escort this evening," he murmurs, his smile kicking up a bit more as he studies that entrancing face up close. "My name is Alexander."

"There's no escort and I'm Lucia," Luke says, offering his hand.

Nothing so commonplace as a handshake, but a light caress of long slim fingers. "Lucia." Alex says the name slowly, like he's tasting each syllable before it leaves his lips. "Lovely." The way he looks into the man's eyes makes it clear he's talking about more than the name. He angles his body against the bar, creating the illusion of a private moment between them while still allowing a comfortable degree of personal space. "I'm here alone tonight, too. I was worried I wouldn't have anyone to talk to."

Luke laughs. "Looking the way you do, I doubt that would be a problem for long."

Alex nods in acknowledgment of the point. "But there's talk and then there's _talk_ , right?" He lets his gaze briefly rest on Lucia's lush red mouth. "I would hate to bore you."

"I would hate that too," Luke says, this persona a little saucier than his usual self. "What did you have in mind?"

Working not to smile, Alex quirks an eyebrow. "Are you a fan of riddles?"

"Maybe," Luke allows, amused, taking a sip of his wine.

He's distracted by that quick flash of tongue when Lucia drinks, but Alex tries to hide it. "Then I wonder if you're dressed this way because you like to keep people guessing, or because only a certain type of gentleman is allowed past your... defenses?"

Luke smiles and sits back in his chair, carefully crossing his legs. "I'm dressed this way because it pleases me," he says softly, finally, "but you're certainly correct about the second part."

His gaze follows those long legs to their toes, and then Alex holds out a hand in invitation. "Will you dance with me?"

The request gets a raised eyebrow and then another smile. "I'd love to," Luke says, taking his hand, unused to men like Alexander actually _wanting_ to dance.

The music is modern but with a slow traditional beat, the perfect combination to Alex's mind. He's no flashy dancer, but a simple box step is well within his capabilities. He takes Lucia's right hand in his left, then completes the demure embrace with just barely the requisite amount of empty space between them -- not that he plans to keep it so innocent. For right now, though, this is perfect: slowly circling the ballroom floor, moving smoothly with an entrancing mystery in his arms.

"You dance quite well," Luke says, initially convinced he's going to fall on his ass before becoming more confident as he starts to relax, Lucia quickly taking over. "Have you taken lessons?"

"It's a skill every gentleman should know, yes?" Alex skims his fingers down Lucia's back and the curve of his ass, and then back up. "I doubt you ever needed to be taught how to be completely irresistible."

Luke laughs, delighted. "You're quite the charmer," he says, but Alexander still comes across as genuine, which he likes. He at least doesn't _feel_ like he's being fed a line.

"It's one of the least of my talents," Alex assures him. As the dance continues they slowly pull a little closer, Lucia's body molding itself sensuously against his own. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin your evening plans."

"How so?" Luke asks, eyes widening.

"You were hoping to enjoy a quiet drink, then go home admired but unhassled, right? Alone?" It's just a guess, but Alex watches Lucia's eyes for the faintest flickers of response. He lifts his hand to brush lightly along the man's throat. "I can't let you do that."

Luke shivers, unable to help himself. "That was my intention - before we met," he says softly.

"But now?" Alex trails his hand down Lucia's back again, but this time cups that gorgeous ass, pressing him in tight so he can feel the swelling ridge of Alex's cock through his trousers. "Now, you're going to show me everything."

Luke's speechless, nothing but a moan emanating from his parted lips, his knees going weak at the feel of Alexander's body against him. _God_. Finally, he simply nods.

Grinning at that longing acquiescence, Alex licks once over Lucia's painted mouth. Then he guides his companion off the dance floor, past the polished bar, and into the "play" side of the Citadel mansion's formal restaurant. Backing Lucia against the bar, Alex signals a waiting server. "Moscati. Chilled. The whole bottle."

Luke never lets himself get carried away when dressed as Lucia. There are too many freaks out there, too many men scared of the side of themselves that wants someone like him. But this, it's like he doesn't even have a choice, so... mesmerized is he by Alexander. By his commanding presence, by the sheer raw _sex_ of him. "Have you done this before?" he finally finds the strength to ask. "Been with someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Alex quirks a brow, not entirely sure of the meaning behind the question, but suspicious that these might be dangerous waters. "You mean, someone gorgeous and sensual and not scared to show it?"

Luke smiles. "Thank you," he says with a nod, both impressed and reassured. He could still be wrong but it's unlikely and his radar's not pinging the way it's done with others.

The bartender sets two goblets on the polished wood next to the opened bottle of wine, but Alex carefully pushes it all out of the way. "Up," he tells Lucia, grabbing Luke's hips and lifting him to a seat. "You should brace yourself."

"Why?" Luke asks even as he instantly obeys, something in Alexander's tone leaving him no choice.

"Because you'll need to hang on," Alex answers with a smirk. He lays his hand on Lucia's knee, then slowly glides higher, until the stiff black lace at the stocking's edge rubs against his palm. He curves his hand beneath Lucia's thigh and draws his fingers down the length of his leg, coaxing Lucia's ankle up onto his shoulder.

Eyes widening, Luke goes with the coaxing, his cock already filling, straining lightly against the lace of his underwear. Brace himself is right.

Alex nibbles gently at Lucia's ankle, fine bones beneath sheer silk. Then he picks up the bottle of Moscati and pours a stream of it down Lucia's shin. Grinning before he laps up the chilled wine.

Luke moans softly, cock jerking beneath the lace, fingers curling tight. Eyes unable to get any wider.

Spilling a bit more wine down the length of Lucia's leg, Alex dips and licks at the back of his knee, sucking on the damp silk, his hand still wrapped firmly around Lucia's ankle where it rests on his shoulder. Other guests of the mansion are beginning to take notice of them. Perhaps they were before, but now Alex is becoming aware that they have an interested audience. _Perfect_.

"Oh, god..." Luke murmurs, biting at his lower lip, his breath coming faster, his chest growing tight.

His fingers wet with wine, slowly Alexander trails his hand up the smoothness of Lucia's inner thigh, crossing from silk to skin to... He closes his hand around the bulge between Lucia's thighs, dressed in feminine black lace yet suspiciously rigid. And he squeezes gently. "Everything."

Luke moans, hips rocking into that touch. "Please..." tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

The smirk is instant. "Please?" Alex says leadingly. He licks his finger and then slips it beneath the black lace to rub against Luke's cock, so hot and ready. "You look like such a lady," he teases softly. "But down deep, you're a bad girl."

The words send a shiver through Luke, the touch drawing another whimper. "Not always," he murmurs.

"No?" Alex pulls his hand away and nips at Lucia's ankle again. "Does that mean you don't want a spanking, right here, in front of all these nice people?" Ordinarily it'd be a trick question, or a rhetorical question, or simply part of the game -- but given that it's brand new play for them as well as in public, he's giving his lover an out. Just in case.

Cock straining against the lace, Luke glances at the crowd watching them. "I only meant I'm not a bad girl for everyone."

That certainly puts a different spin on things. "Only when you're with a man you feel confident can keep you in line?"

Fuck. No. That's not what Luke meant but now that Alexander puts it that way... He nods, biting at his lip again, surprised at how quiet he's become under that intense gaze.

With a shake of his head Alex steps away, knocking back a large swallow of sweet wine before setting the bottle back on the bar. "Come, Lucia," he murmurs, his words soft velvet over steel. "Show me your back."

Eyes wide, Luke pushes off the bar, his legs weak, barely supporting him as he stands. With another look at Alexander, making sure this is exactly what the man wants, he turns, facing the bar, his hands braced against it.

The frock's graceful silhouette flatters the trim lines of the man's body, and Alex lingers a moment over the view. Then he hooks his fingers beneath the dress's hem, slowly drawing the skirt up and over Lucia's hips, revealing a gorgeous pale ass framed by the wide black lace bands of his jockstrap.

Aware he's not only under Alexander's scrutiny but that of the entire room, Luke shivers and spreads his legs a little wider. Breath held, bated, his chest so tight with anticipation it hurts.

"So lovely," Alex says, his praise quiet but still pitched to be heard. He fits his palm to one smooth ass cheek, savouring the heat. Then he smacks it lightly.

Luke moans at the touch, precome smearing lace. Cries out softly at the slap, his cock jerking, trapped.

A matching slap to the other side, and Alex lays his hand across Lucia's ass once more, shutting his eyes and letting his other senses bloom to imprint this moment on his memory. Then he raises his hand again and begins to spank Lucia steadily, gradually increasing the force behind the blows -- at the start, hardly more than noise. But soon his palm is stinging from the impact.

Oh god. Luke cries out with every slap now, his cheeks on fire, harder than ever. His nails dig into the bar and he spreads his legs even wider, desperate for more. "Yes, oh god please more. Hurt me..."

Gorgeous reds just edging into deep purple paint Lucia's ass, and Alex takes a handful of flesh, squeezing hard. Then slowly he reaches down, around, to cup Lucia's cock through black lace. "Spanked like a naughty girl, in front of a room full of strangers," he says softly, for his lover's ears alone. "And you fucking love it, don't you?"

Luke whimpers at the squeeze, at the words, but he nods. "Yes," blurted out softly.

"You want more?" Alex asks, like he's not already confident of the answer. "You want to scream for the room with my cock up your ass?" He squeezes his lover's prick.

Luke moans and nods again, almost beyond words. _Please_.

Alex grins and steps back to slap Lucia's ass one more time. Then he drops to his knees, tugging wicked lingerie to one side so he can spread that ass open, and stabs his tongue deep into his lover's hole. It's going to be quick and dirty, hardly more than another moment before he can't hold himself back anymore -- but he just can't resist.

Luke outright wails this time, bucking forward with no place to go and then back onto Alexander's tongue, his cock spurting precome, soaking the lace around his groin. "Oh, god, fuck, please..." he begs.

Sitting back on his heels, Alex pushes two fingers inside in place of his tongue. "You are a perfect little slut, aren't you?" he murmurs, approval in his voice. "Ask the bartender nicely for a condom."

"Please," Luke blurts out, thankful when the bartender hands one over even before he's finished. "Thank you." He half-turns, moaning at the way Alexander's fingers shift in his ass, and offers him the packet.

"I thought you were going to fuck _me_ ," Alex teases, his breath warm on Luke's neck. He wipes his fingers on his trousers - $8000 suit be damned - and undoes his fly, ripping the packet open with his teeth and swiftly unrolling it. He's aching for Luke, lacy panties and all, and he definitely isn't pausing to analyze his arousal.

Luke shouts when Alex thrusts deep, his cry part pain, part triumph, all pleasure. Fuck. "Yes," he urges, shoving back, cock throbbing violently at the stretch, a rough shudder running through him.

Even through the rubber his boy feels amazing, and Alex tosses his head back, digging his fingers into Lucia's hips. It's obvious from the stillness around them that they've captured the attention of the room, and he revels in it, pounding into that sweet bruised ass again and again.

"Oh, god..." It's a struggle to remain braced against the bar under such an assault, muscles straining, tendons in stark relief, but Luke stays upright, fingers digging into wood, his legs spread, ass tilted, wanting _everything_ Alexander is willing to give him. " _Please!_ "

Alex grits his teeth and forces himself to keep his strokes even, smooth, in spite of the way his self-control is ready to fall to pieces. "You'll come before I do," he growls, knowing he's so damn close, "or you won't come tonight."

Assuming that's permission given, Luke shoves back hard into the next thrust and cries out, his orgasm slamming through him, cock spurting again and again, soaking both skin and lace.

So close, so close-- The ripples of Luke's pleasure crash into Alex and pull him under. He thrusts a few last times, his rhythm broken, and spills hot and slippery into the rubber. Unclenching his fingers, he slips his warms around his lover's waist and leans in to cover him, resting his head on Luke's back.

"Oh, god," Luke moans brokenly, swallowing against a throat gone dry. He shivers and drops one hand to cover Alex's, giving his lover's fingers a squeeze, any other words completely beyond him right now.

"Do we need to leave now?" Alex asks him in a whisper, and consciously shifts to shield more of Luke with his body as his awareness of their audience rises again. He's still fully dressed - overly dressed, really, in his three-piece suit - but an emotionally vulnerable moment like this leaves him bare.

Luke nods. He doesn't care that they planned dinner. He'd rather curl up with Alex and order room service at some point. "Please."

"Okay." Carefully gripping the wet rubber, Alex pulls out, but his next order of business is to move Lucia's panties back in place, and pull the skirt down smooth once more. Once Alex feels satisfied that his lover is no longer exposed to the room, only then does he deal with the necessary actions of setting his own clothing back to rights. Pulling out his wallet he drops a few extra bills on the bar, then turns to his lover with a smile. And offers his elbow. "My lady?"

Cheeks flushed and eyes more slightly glazed, Luke takes Alex's arm and presses close, keeping his eyes on his sir as they head for the door, the murmurs of the people around them ignored.

"You are so beautiful," Alex whispers, leading Luke out to the foyer to wait for a lift. "All the time," he clarifies, twirling a lock of Luke's hair around his finger. "So lovely."

Luke smiles. "I never thought you'd do this," he confesses softly. "After the talk we had that time."

The talk. _The_ talk. "We wouldn't be doing this if we hadn't argued about it that day," Alex admits, caressing Luke's bare shoulder. "But it was killing me that I hurt you. Your feelings, I mean. And plus I figured that if you'd felt like it was worth doing before, then it was something I could damn well try."

"And?" Luke prompts, because as hot and sexy as all this has been, he still wants to know how Alex _feels_ about it.

"And?" Alex grins, his hand on the small of Luke's back as the lift arrives and they step inside. "I think you could probably say we should roleplay The Creature from the Black Lagoon, and you'd make it sexy as hell."

Luke laughs. "I'll keep that in mind," he says, leaning up to kiss Alex firmly on the mouth. "Thank you."

"For what? Falling completely under your spell?" Alex teases, and hugs his lover. "I had no choice."

"That's true," Luke agrees with a soft laugh, obviously teasing, "but no. For being so open-minded and willing to try this. For me."

Alex trails his fingertip along the smooth line of Luke's jaw. "If there's anything in the world I wouldn't do for you..." he whispers, "well, you haven't asked for it yet."


End file.
